Festividades en BajoTerra
by The Eastern Writer
Summary: Un fic de las diferentes festividades ya conocidas, pero celebradas al estilo de BajoTerra
1. Halloween

Slugterra's Halloween

Era un 30 de Octubre solo faltaba un día para Halloween, Eli estaba muy triste, pues en Slugterra no tenían ni idea de lo que era, así que no podía celebrarlo y era su fiesta favorita, Trixie, pasaba por su habitación, la puerta estaba entra-abierta, lo vio triste y decidió entrar a su habitación

Trixie: ¿Qué te pasa Eli?

Eli: Oh, nada, es solo que…

Trixie: ¿Si?

Eli: Estoy un poco decaído, mañana es Halloween y recordaba lo bien que la pasaba con mi papá, extraño esos momentos… Es todo

Trixie: Bueno, si eso es todo, me iré a mi habitación ahora

La chica se marcha, pero no a su habitación, va a la sala donde están Pronto, Kord y Junjie, Kord y Pronto sentados en el sofá jugando videojuegos y Junjie a un lado meditando

Trixie: ¡Chicos vengan aquí! -dice en voz baja

Kord: ¿Qué?

Trixie: ¡SHH! ¡Que Eli no te escuche!- susurra

Pronto: Ok ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?

Trixie: Hace rato hablé con Eli y se siente triste porque no puede celebrar Halloween y pensé ¿Qué tal si le hacemos una fiesta?

Kord: Buena idea, solo que no sabemos nada sobre eso, es Eli

Trixie: Pero nos ha hablado mucho sobre eso y creo que tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo

Junjie: Soy todo oídos

Pronto: ¿Cómo?

Trixie: Pensaba en que podríamos decorar...

Pronto: Hacer una fiesta de disfraces…

Junjie: Invitar niños…

Kord: Comer dulces…

Trixie: ¿Están de acuerdo?

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡De acuerdo!

Trixie: ¡SHHH! Hablen en voz baja -dice señalando la habitación de Eli

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: Ah, si

Kord: Lo siento

Trixie: ¡Pues hagámoslo!

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡SHHH!

Trixie: Lo siento, entonces me encargaré de hacer los volantes, Junjie se encargará de entregarlos, Kord tú consigue los disfraces y Pronto, tú te encargarás de los dulces

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡Entendido!

Trixie se sienta frente a su computador haciendo los volantes para la fiesta, Junjie junto a ella esperando que terminara para entregarlos, Kord se fue en su meca para buscar sus disfraces y Pronto se fue en su meca a la caverna comercial para comprar los dulces

Trixie: ¡Listo! ¿Qué opinas?

Junjie: Fiesta de disfraces, solo por el día de mañana deberán disfrazarse, decorar sus hogares y comprar dulces, con motivos de diversión… Ehh…

Trixie: Si lo sé, no es muy prometedor, pero hice un esfuerzo

Junjie: Admiro tu creatividad y que te esfuerces, pero sería bueno que cambiaras algunas cosas

Trixie: No es fácil

Junjie: Mira te enseño

Junjie edita los volantes en el computador

Junjie: ¿Qué tal ahora? ¿No es mejor?

Trixie: Invitamos a todos los niños y a todos los que se animen, y los que tengan algo de creatividad, que mañana, 31 de Octubre, tendremos una fiesta de disfraces, con dulces, decoración, entre otras cosas, con la finalidad de crear el mejor ambiente divertido de todos, ¡Pongan toda su imaginación y diversión! Att: -La Banda de Shane-

Junjie: Quizá no sea perfecto pero- Trixie interrumpe

Trixie: ¡Está genial Junjie!

Junjie: Gracias, pero ahora debemos editar todos

Trixie: No realmente, solo de doy clic a esta opción y ¡Listo! Todos están corregidos, iguales y- le da clic a imprimir- Listos para entregar

Junjie toma los volantes y se va en su meca hacia todas las cavernas conocidas para entregarlos, Trixie se queda solo con Eli en el refugio, decide ir nuevamente a su habitación, para ver cómo seguía su actitud, pues le parecía extraño que no los hubiera descubierto ya, pero al entrar a su habitación se da cuenta al instante, Eli estaba dormido, pacíficamente en su cama, ella solo lo ve y sonríe, luego vuelve a la sala. Pronto regresa de la caverna comercial

Pronto: ¡Hola! Regresé y con los dulces

Trixie: ¡SHH! Eli está dormido

Pronto: Oh, lo siento –baja un poco la voz- ¡Mira! ¿Es suficiente con estos dulces? –dice mientras mostraba las cinco bolsas de dulces y chocolates de toda clase

Trixie: Wow Pronto, sí que te esmeraste con los dulces

Pronto: Para mí fue todo un placer

Llega Kord…

Kord: ¡Oigan miren que magni- Trixie y Pronto interrumpen

Trixie, Pronto: ¡SHHH!

Trixie: Eli está dormido

Kord: Ah, Ok, solo quería decirles que encontré estos magníficos disfraces- dice mientras se los enseña

Trixie: Están geniales, pero sólo hay cuatro

Kord: Si, lo sé, Junjie tendrá que quedarse sin disfraz, siendo honesto no fue fácil hallar estos disfraces

Junjie llega y escucha la conversación

Junjie: Entregué todos los volantes y, oigan ¿Por qué no tendré disfraz?

Kord: Lo siento Junjie, fue lo único que encontré, increíblemente encontré más fácil de mi talla que de las suyas, o de chica

Junjie: Bueno… No importa, veré la forma de hacer un disfraz para mí

Eli: ¿Disfraz? –dice medio sonámbulo

Todos estaban tan concentrados en los disfraces y en la fiesta que no se dieron cuenta cuando despertó

Eli: Oigan ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Y esos disfraces? ¿Para qué tantos dulces?

Todos se quedaron sin palabras, sin nada qué decir, así que tuvieron que decirle todo

Trixie, Kord, Pronto, Junjie: Ah, pues, es que,… Nosotros pensábamos en… Pues, solo en que haríamos una fiesta, y esto, y aquello

Eli: Ok, ok, uno a la vez, no entiendo ni una sola palabra

Kord, Pronto y Junjie empujan a Trixie para que ella le diga, ella se enoja y se avergüenza a la vez

Trixie: ¡Chicos!

Kord: ¿Qué?

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡Fue tu idea!

Eli: Trixie

Trixie: Si, es que estabas tan triste porque no podías celebrar Halloween y pensé hacer una fiesta de disfraces, iba a ser una sorpresa y- Eli interrumpe

Eli: No quiero escuchar más, no puedo creer que no me dijeran nada… ¡¿De verdad iban a hacer esto por mí?! –dice lleno de alegría y regocijo- Trixie, en serio te agradezco profundamente –dice mientras le sonreía- Bueno, adelante con la fiesta

Kord: ¡Aquí están sus disfraces!

Todos toman los disfraces, el de Trixie era un vestido de princesa, el de Pronto un zombie, el de Kord, un esqueleto y el sobrante era de algo parecido a un hombre lobo, claro que Eli no lo tomó

Kord: Eli este es el tuyo

Eli: Oh, no, yo tengo el mío –dice mientras volteaba a ver a Berpy en su hombro y Berpy sonreía siniestramente

Kord: Bien, Junjie tienes suerte amigo

Eli: ¡Esto será fantástico! ¡Ya quiero que sea mañana! ¡Será el mejor Halloween de todos!

Trixie: Al estilo de Slugterra

**Al día siguiente, en la tarde…**

Eli: ¡Chicos ya es hora! ¡Agarren sus disfraces y que empiece el Halloween!

Kord, Pronto, Trixie, Junjie: ¡Tranquilo Eli! El Halloween no irá a ninguna parte

Eli: Lo siento, es que estoy tan emocionado

Trixie: Ya quiero ver cuál es tu disfraz, no quisiste decirnos de qué era ayer

Eli: Y yo quiero ver cómo te queda el tuyo, Princesa Trixie –dice mientras hacía un gesto de caballerosidad echándose a un lado mostrando el camino a su habitación

Y en cuanto ella se va a su habitación, Kord y Pronto comienzan a molestar a Eli

Kord: Disculpe noble caballero, ¿Es acaso usted el dueño de un caballo blanco o de un carruaje que ordenó para su princesa? ¡JAJAJAJA!

Pronto: ¡Espera tengo una mejor! Oiga señor ¿En cuál mesa quiere la reservación para su cita esta noche? ¡JAJAJAJA!

Eli: Ahhj

Junjie: ¡Qué inmaduros! Pero Eli, en serio, quisiera saber ¿Cuándo invitarás a Trixie a salir?

Eli: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Tú también Junjie?!

Junjie: ¿De qué hablas? Ella te gusta ¿No?

Eli se pone muy nervioso y sonrojado ante tal pregunta

Eli: ¿Saa…ben? Me… Mejor me voy a cambiar

Eli fue rápido a su habitación, quería hacer cualquier cosa para evitar las molestias de Kord y Pronto y la pregunta de Junjie

Junjie: ¿Qué le pasa?

Kord: Creo que se molestó

Pronto: Si, creo que se enojó

Junjie: ¿Por qué? Sólo le hice una pregunta

Kord: Quizá esa era tu intención, pero Pronto y yo solo queríamos divertirnos un poco

Junjie: ¿Dices que lo molestan por diversión?

Pronto: En efecto, no sabemos si realmente ella le gusta o no, pero Pronto sospecha que si

Kord: Siempre están juntos…

Pronto: Uno se preocupa por el otro…

Kord: Se hacen miradas…

Pronto: Se sonríen…

Kord: Tiene que ser

Pronto: Se les nota

Junjie: Ahora me siento mal por haber preguntado, no deberían molestarlo con eso, esas cosas son cuestiones del corazón, no son un juego

Kord: Sabemos que no es un juego, ahj, mejor dejemos el tema… A vestirnos para Halloween

Todos se ponen sus disfraces, Eli tenía unos colmillos falsos, una capa negra con el cuello levantado, un pantalón negro, Kord, tenía su disfraz de fantasma, se pintó la cara de modo a que pareciera más realista, Pronto, tenía su disfraz de zombie, que traía un casco que daba la ilusión de que tenía el cerebro afuera, colocó un poco de kétchup para dar la ilusión de sangre, Junjie, traía colmillos falsos, guantes con garras falsas, algo parecido a un abrigo de pieles, mangas largas, con capucha, las magas les llegaban hasta la muñeca y un pantalón negro, Trixie, fue la última en salir, incluso las babosas de visten de monstruos, esqueletos, zombies, vampiros…

Junjie: ¿Qué se supone que soy?

Eli: No te desanimes Junjie, te ves muy cool, eres como una especie de hombre lobo

Junjie: ¿Qué es un hombre lobo?

Eli: Es, ahh, verás, un lobo es un animal parecido a los sabuesos de babosas, solo que más feroces, y decían, según una antigua leyenda que si un lobo te mordía, en luna llena te convertirías en una bestia mitad humano mitad lobo

Junjie: ¿Cómo se supone que voy a explicar eso si nadie sabe de la superficie? Y tampoco saben qué es la luna, ni siquiera yo sé bien lo que es

Kord: Ignora eso, solo diviértete

Mientras ellos discutían sobre sus disfraces, Trixie bajaba las escaleras de su habitación hacia la sala, y cuando todos la ven quedan sorprendidos, no parecía ella, tenía el cabello suelto (que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros), una tiara en combinación con su vestido, el cual era color azul con unos toques de blanco

Trixie: Bien ¿Cómo me veo?

Eli estaba con la boca abierta y luego Kord se la cerró

Junjie: Te ves genial Trixie, a diferencia de mí

Eli: Ahh…

Trixie: Gracias Junjie

Trixie se marchó hacia otra parte al ver que Eli no tenía comentarios, pero lo que no sabe es que Eli dijo lo que pensaba después de que ella se fue

Eli: Te ves hermosa Trixie

Kord: Eli, Trixie ya no está aquí

Pronto: Parece que alguien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

Eli: Ahhj –se retira y Junjie lo sigue, pero él no se da cuenta

Eli: Increíble –dice molesto consigo mismo- No pude decirle ni siquiera un cumplido, ¿Cómo le diré que –se interrumpe al ver a Junjie

Junjie: ¿Haces esto a menudo?

Eli: -nervioso- ¿Qué? Yo… Sólo estaba -Junjie lo ve con una mirada acusadora- Si, lo hago casi siempre que fallo en algo

Junjie: Y ese algo es un algo como de un duelo, una misión o ¿De Trixie?

Eli: Vamos Junjie, no sigas con eso

Junjie: No sé por qué te molesta, ¿Te da miedo expresar tus sentimientos?

Eli: ¿De qué hablas?

Junjie: No, solo decía porque eso parece, pero déjame decirte una cosa, no debes tener miedo de expresar tus sentimientos a una chica, debes tener valor de decirle lo que sientes con el mismo valor que luchas todos los días contra los villanos

Eli: Pero es que no me siento seguro, ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo?

Junjie: Pero qué tal si sí, jamás debes ser negativo, deja de negarlo, debes decírselo porque quizá un día sea demasiado tarde, mañana podría ser tarde, todo está en el hoy

Eli: Bueno… No lo sé, pero gracias por tu ayuda

Junjie: De nada… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella?

Eli: … Siento… Siento que, ella es mi vida, siento que cuando estoy con ella soy invencible, siento que mi corazón late muy rápido, cuando la miro a los ojos sonrío y me pongo nervioso...

Junjie: O-k, yo… Creo que regresaré a la sala

Junjie regresa a la sala donde están Kord, Trixie y Pronto sentados en el sillón esperando a Eli y a Junjie para irse a la fiesta

Kord: Junjie ¿Y Eli?

Junjie: Él… –Eli interrumpe

Eli: Estoy aquí, ¿Nos vamos?

Pronto: Ya era hora, ya quiero lucir mi esplendido disfraz de zombie

Kord: Es curioso, el Señor Sábado te convirtió en zombie una vez

Pronto: Si, por eso es "El regreso de Pronto, el zombie come cerebros", claro que los únicos cerebros que comeré serán en realidad dulces

Trixie se acercaba y Eli estaba tan nervioso que, para no hablar con ella así de nervioso, dio la orden de irse

Eli: ¡Bien! ¿Todos listos? ¡Sí! ¡Vámonos!

Eli, Kord y Pronto se montan en sus mecas y se adelantan, mientras Trixie se quedaba con Junjie, un poco molesta

Trixie: ¿Qué le pasa? Antes de ponerme el disfraz era todo normal, hasta fue caballeroso conmigo, ¿Cómo un disfraz cambia a las personas?

Junjie: Lo vencen los nervios

Trixie: ¿Nervios?... ¿Qué-… ¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa, cierto?

Junjie se sintió como entre la espada y la pared con esa pregunta, primero porque si le decía, podría ser que Eli perdiera la confianza en él, y segundo porque ella estaba molesta

Junjie: Bueno, jeje, yo… Pues… Si y no, si porque es solo una… una ¡Sospecha! Y no porque no está totalmente… ¿Confirmada?

Trixie lo ve y decide olvidarse del tema

Trixie: Ahj, mejor vámonos

Junjie: Buena idea

Al instante ambos montan sus mecas y siguen a los otros, luego todos se marchan hacia las cavernas del norte, ya que fue la primera parte donde Junjie colocó los volantes, por lo tanto serían los primeros en estar listos para la fiesta, y así fue, llegaron a la primera caverna llamada Light Valley, era un pueblo pequeño y humilde; había una genial decoración, con mantas rojas, casa pintadas de negro, tumbas falsas en los jardines, esqueletos en las puertas, jardines, decoraciones geniales de fantasmas, había mucha gente disfrazada y muchos dulces

Eli: ¡Cool!

Kord: Si

Trixie: Wow, miren qué espectacular decoración

Pronto: ¡Y dulces! ¡Sí!

Eli: Será la mejor fiesta de todos, ¿No amigo? –dice mientras miraba a Berpy quien estaba en su hombro disfrazado de babosa malvada

Comenzaron a ir casa por casa, diciendo ¡Dulce o Truco! Y consiguiendo dulces, Junjie, quien estaba quejándose por tener un disfraz extraño, conseguía más dulces

Junjie: Wow, miren cuantos dulces

Kord: Y tú que te quejabas de tu disfraz

Eli: Al final mira cuanto has conseguido

Trixie: Si, ¿Ya ves que no tiene que ver con el disfraz? –dice de modo a que Eli lo escuchara, pues ella seguía un poco molesta

Eli: Chicos sigamos a la siguiente caverna –dice nervioso

Van alrededor de todas las cavernas, oscureciendo, llegan a una caverna llamada Ghost Cavern (Caverna Fantasma), era llamada así porque ahí ocurrían las cosas más extrañas de BajoTerra. Había algo extraño en esa caverna, más extraño de lo normal, pues en la mañana cuando Junjie entregaba los volantes, había muchas personas y parecía cualquier caverna, pero cuando la Banda estaba paseando por dicha caverna, estaba repleta de una densa neblina que apenas dejaba ver

Eli: Vaya esta caverna es espeluznante

Pronto: Esta es la caverna menos preferida de Pronto, Ghost Cavern la caverna de los misterios

Junjie: Es extraño, en la mañana todo parecía tranquilo, ahora se ve aterrador

Trixie: Pero miren al alrededor

Todos miraron y al ver estaba todo decorado, lo único que faltaba era las personas

Kord: Qué extraño –volteó y miró que había alguien parado en lo denso de la neblina- Miren hay alguien allá

Todos voltearon y se acercaron a donde estaba esa persona, pero cuando llegaron allá vieron que era sólo la decoración, era una decoración de un zombie, tenía la cabeza para atrás, un brazo torcido al revés, el cuello se le veía un poco degollado

Eli: Es sólo una decoración de zombie, ¿Me pregunto cómo se mantiene de pie?

Kord: Una decoración muy realista

En eso, la supuesta decoración de zombie se mueve, coloca su cabeza derecha, arregla su brazo y ruge, todos quedan espantados y se echan a correr

Junjie: ¿No que era decoración?

Pronto: ¡Cierren la boca y corran!

Se refugian en una pequeña cueva

Eli: ¿Cómo esto es real? Es imposible

Kord: No dormiré por una semana, eso fue espantoso

Mientras están hablando, Eli escucha un ruido en la cueva y siente que alguien se acerca

Eli: ¡Shh! ¿Escucharon eso?

Todos hacen silencio, pero nada se escucha

Trixie: ¿Escuchar qué?

Eli: Tal vez fue mi imaginación

El ruido vuelve a escucharse y todos miran la parte oscura y ven unos ojos amarillos brillantes y cuando sale ven que es un hombre lobo

Junjie: Eli, ¿Eso es un hombre lobo?

Eli: Si

El monstruo ruge y los ataca, todos vuelven a correr de regreso a sus mecas, pero por la niebla casi no ven nada pero logran llegar, sin embargo sus mecas no están

Kord: ¿Qué pasó con nuestras mecas?

Pronto: ¿Ya ven por qué a Pronto no le gusta Ghost Cavern?

De repente, algo los sobrevuela, ven que es un vampiro

Eli: ¡Por favor!

Vuelven a correr y se esconden en una casa solitaria que había cerca

Kord: Esto sí que es escalofriante

Eli: Son como los monstruos de Halloween reales

Trixie: ¿Qué seguirá después?

Pronto: Pronto no tiene idea, pero será mejor inspeccionar el lugar ¿No lo creen?

Eli: Buena idea

Todos caminan por la casa buscando repuestas, Kord y Pronto se van juntos a la cocina, Junjie va solo a revisar la parte de arriba, Trixie iba a seguirlo ya que estaba molesta con Eli, pero él, la toma de la mano y se quedan hablando un poco

Trixie: ¿Qué quieres?

Eli: ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

Trixie: No lo sé, deberías saber lo grosero que fuiste

Eli: ¿Grosero?

Trixie: Si, estabas, no lo sé, como si no quisieras verme

Eli: Bueno es que…

Trixie: ¿Qué?

Eli: Es… Es que estaba avergonzado… Porque te ves hermosa y… Cuando te vi me puse nervioso…

Trixie: ¿En serio? –dice mientras se acercaba a él

Eli: Si –dice mientras él también se acercaba a ella

Junjie corre hacia ellos y ellos se separan

Junjie: Oigan chicos, encontré este extraño libro arriba, leí un poco y habla acerca de una especie de babosa dentro de esta casa que transforma a las personas en terribles monstruos, llamada Babosa Bestia

Eli: ¿Babosa Bestia?

Junjie: Si, deberíamos buscarla

Trixie: Si, pero si esa babosa transforma a las personas en monstruos ¿Qué las devuelve a la normalidad?

Eli: En el libro no dice nada, tendremos que averiguarlo

Pronto: ¡AHHHH!

Junjie: Ese fue Pronto

Eli: ¡Vamos!

Pronto: ¡AUXILIO!

Eli: ¿Qué sucede?

Pronto: ¡Eso! –dice mientras señala a un fantasma que estaba tras él

Trixie, Junjie: ¿Fantasma?

Eli: Eso ya lo habíamos visto antes

Kord: Pero esto no –dice mientras corría de un grupo de esqueletos que estaba tras él

Eli: Ok, eso es nuevo ¡Atáquenlos y corran a un lugar seguro!

Todos disparan y aciertan, pero son esqueletos y se vuelven a formar de nuevo y a los fantasmas no pueden tocarlos

Junjie: ¿Qué? ¿Se vuelven a formar?

Eli: Eso parece, ¡Debemos encontrar a esa babosa!

Kord: Entre todos estos huesos es imposible –Kord con su fuerza, accidental mente le desprende la cabeza a un esqueleto- ¡Ahh! No lo hice apropósito

Eli: No, no, sigue haciéndolo, tal vez escapemos para encontrar a la babosa

Kord: Es fácil para ti decirlo, estos esqueletos antes solían ser personas y yo les estoy arrancando la cabeza

Trixie: ¿Hay alguna parte donde no hemos buscado aún?

Junjie: ¡El sótano!

Trixie: Pero con todos estos huesos y fantasmas no podremos ir

Eli: A menos a que vaya alguien pequeño

Pronto: ¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no! Pronto no va a ir al sótano ¡No!

**Cinco minutos después… **

Kord: Ya no puedo retenerlos más

Eli: Pronto ¿La encontraste?

Pronto: Si, pero la entrada se atascó, no puedo subir

Kord: ¡Ah por favor! –Kord golpea el suelo, como es de madera se rompe y Pronto arroja la babosa, Eli la dispara y todos vuelven a la normalidad

Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡POR FIN!

Eli: Y nos llevamos a casa a este nuevo amigo

Pronto: NO, no, no, no, no, no ¡NO! No llevaremos esa cosa a nuestro refugio, mira todos los problemas que causó, ¡Gracias, pero no gracias!

Junjie: Dejarla libre tampoco es buena opción, pero ya es muy tarde, es muy de noche y me quiero ir a dormir, así que nos la llevaremos y mañana con más tranquilidad, le encontramos un buen lugar, ¿Todos de acuerdo?

Eli, Trixie, Kord: SI

Eli: ¿Pronto?

Pronto: Bueno está bien, solo por esta noche

La banda se marcha y todos se iban a dormir, menos Eli que estaba sentado afuera del refugio mirando hacia arriba, Trixie lo acompaña

Trixie: ¿Estás bien?

Eli: Si, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que hicieras esta fiesta… -se pone de pie- Lamento mucho lo que pasó antes, no quería que te enfadaras conmigo, o ser grosero contigo, pero es que… Ahj, estás tan hermosa y… A veces cuando te veo, me pongo nervioso y no sé qué hacer

Trixie: -se sonroja- Qué dulce eres, Eli, ¿De verdad lo crees?

Eli: De verdad. Es la única cosa en el mundo de lo que estoy totalmente seguro –dice mientras se acercaba a ella- Y a veces me pregunto ¿Qué haría sin ti?

Trixie: Eli… -dice mientras sonreía, se acercaba a él y se sonrojaba- Yo… -no terminó, pues él la tomó y le dio un beso en los labios, ella lo acepta y cuando él iba a separarse de ella para terminar de besarla, ella lo abrasa y coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él, como ve que ella siente lo mismo, coloca sus manos alrededor de su cintura y continúan con el beso

Kord, Pronto y Junjie observaban por la ventana y los ven besarse, Kord y Pronto quedan sorprendidos, pero Junjie como ya había hablado con Eli antes, vio el beso como algo totalmente esperado

Kord cae desmayado hacia atrás

Pronto: Junjie, ¿Ves lo que yo?

Junjie: En efecto, mi querido amigo topoide, por fin tuvo el valor

Pronto: ¿Qué?

Junjie: Que era algo que debió haber hecho hace tiempo, claro que él no tenía el valor para hacerlo y ahora por fin lo hiso

Después de unos minutos, por falta de oxígeno (Ese oxigeno desgraciado) se separan, lentamente y luego se dicen el uno al otro:

Eli, Trixie: Te amo

Luego de esas dulces palabras, colocan juntas sus frentes, abrasados, para devolver su oxígeno y Eli continúa expresando sus sentimientos en forma de una bella canción

Eli: Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza, has alimentado el amor de mi alma, y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento, qué será de mi si no te tengo,

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío, estando en tus brazos, solo a tu lado, siento que respiro, no hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir, si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío, hay cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado, pierdo los sentidos, hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir, me enamoré de ti… Me enamoré de ti

Eli para de cantar cuando ella vuelve a besarlo, duró un poco más tiempo, luego se miran a los ojos y se sonríen, después de un rato entran al refugio, agarrados de mano


	2. San Valentín

Una cita que no es cita

Era un día como cualquier otro, había problemas y la banda debía resolverlos; estaban todos en Caverna WithKey luchando contra unos bandidos y ladrones que se habían robado unas joyas, y se escondían detrás de unas rocas

Eli: Debemos detenerlos y recuperar las rocas, pero son demasiados y no podemos hacer nada si se esconden detrás de esas rocas

Kord: ¿Qué tal un disparo de fusión?

Trixie: Pero a Eli solo le quedan dos babosas y no hay tiempo para ver si las auras son compartibles

Junjie: Bueno puedo usar mi Babosa Fu y obligarlos a salir

Eli: Junjie, se ocultan detrás de unas rocas no tenemos visualización para saber donde tienen las joyas

Pronto: ¿Y?

Kord: Y las joyas son muy valiosas y frágiles, si llegan a caerse, ¡Crash! Se romperán en pedacitos

Eli: Quedariamos muy mal si rompemos el símbolo de esta caverna

Trixie: Si, en todo BajoTerra no hay joyas iguales, literalmente esta es la única caverna con esas joyas

Eli: De ahí el nombre WithKey de la caverna… Significa Con Llave, pero se refiere a que esas joyas necesitan cuidarse muy bien, de acuerdo, los rodearemos y acorralaremos en un circulo, podemos cerrarles el paso y luego los obligaremos a que nos den las joyas, Trixie, por el lado este, yo por el Norte, Kord el sur, Junjie el oeste y… Pronto cuidas arriba

Pronto: Para evitar que los rufianes ladrones se escapen con Aracniredes ¡Entendido!

Eli: Bien ¡Al ataque!

Todos siguieron el plan, acorralaron a los ladrones y si todo salía bien, tendrían las joyas

Eli: Muy bien, entreguen las joyas y nadie saldrá herido

Los ladrones se sintieron intimidados, pues estaban rodeados, así que simplemente entregaron las joyas y se marcharon, el pueblo se regocijó al ver que sus joyas ya estaban a salvo, y la banda volvía a reunirse, ya que los ladrones entregaron la joyas ya no tenían necesidad de seguir en sus posiciones, menos Pronto quien esperaba acción encima de un tejado

Pronto: Ohh, ¡Qué mal! Eli siempre tiene que intimidar a los rufianes, siempre el Shane, y ya no hay acción por ningun lado –dijo malhumorado, mientras accidentalmente disparaba su lanzadora cargada con una demoledora

Trixie iba acercándose a Eli caminando cuando de repente esa demoledora explotaba en medio del grupo, por suerte Kord cayó y atrapó las joyas sin que le sucediera nada, pero con la explosión hiso que Eli cayera y accidentalmente Trixie encima de él, y los jóvenes al abrir los ojos y verse en esa situación…

Eli: ¡Auch! Eso ¿De dónde sal –se interrumpió al ver a Trixie encima de él y ella tambié se estaba levantando, los dos en el suelo y sus labios casi tocándose, ambos se sonrojaron y se pusieron tan nerviosos, creo que ninguno de los dos vivió un momento más incomodo, se levantaron rápidamente cuando notaron que todos los estaban mirando

Trixie: L-o l-o l-o si-en-to Eli –dice nerviosísima, ya de pie

Eli: N-o n-o n-o fu-e t-u cul-pa… Des-cui-da

Los dos sonrojados y nerviosos solo dieron media vuelta, montaron rápidamente sus mecas y se fueron, los demás solo se fueron al refugio y al llegar se encontraron con Eli acabando de llegar, Trixie ya había llegado y al parecer se encerro en su cuarto, los chicos solo se quedaron el el garaje estasionando sus mecas y molestando a Eli, quien aun estaba nervioso y sonrojado, sus manos le temblaban

Kord: Hola Eli, te fuiste rápido de la Caverna WithKey

Eli: … Ah K-or-d H-ola ¿Y-o? Me fui si –dice solo volteando la mirada hacia Kord y luego hacia su meca

Kord: Si, oye que prometedor tu incidente con Trixie

Al decir eso el chico toma un ataque de nervios y se puso más sonrojado que un tomate

Eli: B-ueno yo… -dice mientras solo se pasaba la mano por la cabeza y trataba de disimilar aunque lo hacía terrible y de todas formas todos notaron que estaba nervioso

Kord: Ahh, no tienes que disimular nada o fingir, todos aquí sabemos que estas muy enamorado de Trixie –dice mientras Junjie y Pronto solo reían a carcajadas

Eli: ¿Y-o? N-o n-o n-o, ¿T- Tri-xie? –cuando dijo su nombre se puso mas nervioso aun- Ell-a… N-o, n-o, pfff, cl-aro que n-o

Pronto: Amigo, ni siquiera puedes mencionar su nombre sin tartamudear –dijo añadiéndose en la conversación- Es más, con este incidente no deberíamos llamarlos por separado, Eli y Trixie, deberíamos llamarlos con un nombre de "pareja"

Eli: ¡Chi-cos! ¡N-o! No n-o n-o som-os pa-re-ja

Kord: Te gustaría –dijo con voz pícara

Eli: Ya bas-ta, el inci-dente l-lo pro-vo-có Pron-to, n-no fu-e alg-o as-í

Pronto: Trixieli, EliTrix… -dice mientras aun se burlaba buscando un nombre para ellos dos- Umm….. ¡LO TENGO! ¡Elixie! ¡JAJAJAJAJ!

Junjie no soportó más y se rió a carcajadas

Junjie: Ok, ¡Elixie es perfecto! No puedo evitar reirme ¡JAjajajajaJA!

Kord: ¡JAJAJAAajajjajajaJAJAJA! ¡Bien hecho Pronto! ¡ELIXIE! ¡JajajajajJAJAA!

Eli: Yoo me-jor me vo-y –dice mas que sonrojado

Kord: ¡Jjajaj! Oigan chicos, ahí va el cobarde

Eli: ¡¿Cobarde?! ¡¿COBARDE?! –dice enojado y ya con confianza- ¿Cómo que cobarde? (Los Shanes no soportan que les digan cobardes, siempre toman muy en serio la valentía y el honor, pero eso, ustedes ya lo saben)

Kord: Si, cobarde

Eli: ¿Quieres explicarme por qué?

Kord: Con gusto, siempre tan fiero y valiente, Eli, pero podría apostar que no eres capaz de siquiera… Invitar a Trixie a salir

Eli: Yo… -se interrumpio y bajo su temperamento cuando escuchó de que se trataba

Kord: ¿Lo ves? Ahí está

Eli: Yo… Si me atrevo

Kord: Pues hazlo

Eli: Lo haré

Kord: Adelante, quién te lo impide

Eli va y camina hasta la puerta de la habitación de Trixie, toca pero cuando Trixie abre…

Eli: Trixie yo… -pierde la confianza y se pone nervioso cuando ve a Trixie

Trixie: Oh… Eli, hola… ¿Sucede algo malo?

Eli: … Ahh, no, yo solo…

Trixie: Si…

Eli: Quería saber si…

Trixie: Ok…

Eli: Ehh….

**5 minutos después… **

De vuelta en el garaje

Eli: Ok, lo admito, no soy capaz de invitarla a salir

Kord: ¡Ja-JA! Lo sabía, Junjie me debes 100 monedas de oro

Junjie: ¿100? Creí que habías dicho 50

Kord: Ah Ha, 50 porque gané la apuesta y 50 porque te equivocaste

Junjie: Si, tienes razón, lo acepto

Eli: ¿Es en serio? ¿Hicieron una apuesta sobre eso?

Kord: Ah, no lo tomes a mal, no es una apuesta de las que ganas a suerte si sé cuál es la respuesta

Junjie: ¿Eso no es estafa?

Kord: No, porque tu no sabias la respuesta y lo que yo sabia era solo una superstición

Eli: Bien ¿Y qué si no soy capaz de invitarla a salir? Eso no significa nada

Pronto: Claro que si, significa que no tienes la valentía suficiente porque ella te gusta

Eli: ¿Qu-é? –dice sonrojado, otra vez

Pronto: ¿No entendiste? Muy bien en pocas palabras, estás enamorado –dice haciendo unos ojitos de perrito

Eli: ¿Qu-ieren de-jar el te-ma? Además, aunque ella me gustara… -se interrumpió por un momento porque todos lo miraban con ojos pícaros- …. Que por cierto, no es así… Nada me garantiza que yo… También le gusto… ¡Así que ya dejen el tema y no me vuelvan a molestar!

Junjie: Eli, negar los sentimientos, y más uno tan profundo como el amor, es técnicamente imposible, se te ve en los ojos, cuando estas enamorado, no puedes ocultarlo

Eli: …Podría ocultar-lo … Si l-o estu-viera

Junjie: No, no puedes, mira, cuando estas enojado, eres temperamental, todo te molesta, hablas diferente, se nota en la respiración, todo eso, igual cuando estas enamorado, no puedes dejar de mirarla, te pones nervioso, sonrojado, cuando dicen el nombre de esa persona especial para ti, tu corazón se acelera, y también cuando hablas con ella, eres dulce y verla sonreir hace que tu también sonrias, aunque no quieras o aunque no te des cuenta, lo haces, porque ella es especial para ti

Pronto: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?

Junjie: Me ha pasado… Una vez

Kord: Uhhhh, no dijiste eso

Junjie: Si, bueno, ya no estoy en las Cavernas del Este –dice un poco sonrojado y para salir del tema

Eli: Bueno…

Junjie: Oye solo dilo, di la verdad, no te molestaremos

Eli: Habla por ti, sé que Kord y Pronto se reirán a carcajadas

Junjie: No, no lo harán –dice mirando a Kord y a Pronto con una mirada asesina- Eso es algo que tiene que respetarse

Kord, Pronto: Bueno, si ya, esta bien, no haremos… No podríamos, no… No lo haremos…

Eli: … Ahh, no lo sé… Solo que… Me siento, diferente a su lado y, no puedo evitarlo, pero ella… Ella lo es todo para mí… Hay veces que solo pienso en ella, y no lo hago apropósito, es solo que… Que es mi felicidad… No puedo imaginar que algo malo le pase, sus ojos verdes esmeralda, su cabello peli-rojo como el atardecer… Y, solo verla me pone nervioso, no puedo evitarlo, pero creo que ella es… Ella es hermosa, es tan dulce y fuerte a la vez… Ella no busca que la ayuden, busca ayudar… Como cuando llegué a BajoTerra, ella me salvó, solo por salvarme, sin conocerme… Ella… Es especial para mi…Y … La amo

Con tal profundidad, con toda esa franqueza, todos solo se quedaron perplejos, sin ni una sola palabra, y Kord y Pronto lo respetaron

Kord: Wow, amigo… No sabia que ella era tanto para ti, lamento haberte molestado…

Pronto: Pero si es así ¿Por qué no la invitas?

Eli: Bueno… Creo que debería pero… Tienen razón no soy capaz de hacerlo

Junjie: Anda, solo ve y dile que quieres salir

Eli: ¿Pero cómo? ¿Y si dice que no?

Kord: Bueno, no lo sabras si no lo intentas

Eli: Bueno…

Junjie: Hazlo

Kord: ¡Animate!

Pronto: ¡Intentalo!

Eli: Bien, lo voy a ser

Kord: Ese es mi amigo, ¡Adelante!

Eli camina otra vez a la puerta de la habitación de Trixie, luego toca la puerta, ella abre…

Trixie: Eli, es la segunda vez ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Eli: Yo… Quiero… Decir, no… Es… Una….

Trixie: ¿Una…

Eli: Una… Ci…

Trixie: ¿Una ci… Misión?

Eli: Oh, misión… Si, una misión en el Expreso Metro Babosa

Trixie: ¿Y qué sucede? ¿Por qué no estan aquí? ¿Por qué no vienen?

Eli: Es que los envié a otra parte y necesito que vengas con migo a esta misión en el Expreso

Trixie: Bien, ¿De qué se trata?

Eli: Oh… Hay unos infiltrados en el expreso, unos ladrones que piensan asaltar el Expreso

Trixie: ¿Ladrones? ¿Asaltar? ¿Por qué Blakk enviaría ladrones a robar y asaltar en su propio tren?

Eli: Ya me descubrió estoy frito –pensó-

Trixie: Bueno supongo que quieres que vayamos disfrazados

Eli: ¡Si! ¡Exacto! Como si… Fuera… Una… Cita… De improviso, así nadie lo notará y nadie nos descubrirá, ok nos vamos a las 8:00, ¡ADIOS! –dijo mientras corría rápido a su habitación, Trixie solo se fue confundida a su habitación y, en su habitación

Trixie: ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Será que… Eli… Trató de invitarme… a Salir? –dice hablando con sus babosas, nerviosa, las babosas solo se miraron unas a otras y se encogieron de hombros

Trixie: Bueno… No… Me estoy… Apresurando, pero si es así… Tengo que arreglarme –rapidamente se arregló el cabello, buscó un vestido y se preparó

**En la habitación de Eli**

Eli: Ahj ¿Qué hice? Actue como todo un torpe, casi me descubre ¿O me descubrió? Seguramente me descubrió, ¿Por qué le hice caso a los chicos? Deberia cancelar, ahj, no puedo cancelar, sería ridículo y preguntaría por qué y entonces tendría que decirle que trataba de invitarla a salir… Haber, tranquilo Eli, tranquilo, debo… Actuar normal, ella no lo notará… Pero es que… Si quiero invitarla a salir… ¡Ahj! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?... Bueno es cierto…. Debo arreglarme, así ella no lo notará… Además, si voy a una cita… No puedo lucir así, voy a arreglarme –rapidamente buscó un traje, se arregló el cabello

Luego, dieron las 8:00 (Hora de Cita, XD), y los dos estaban en sus habitaciones, todavía… Los chicos (Kord, Pronto, Junjie) estaban en la sala, preguntándose ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? , luego Eli bajó con su atuendo, muy arreglado, olia a un dulce perfume, su traje era negro (un Smoking), todos al verlo quedaron con la boca abierta

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡Woow! ¡Eli que –Eli interrumpe-

Eli: Oigan ¡Shh! Trixie podría escucharlos

Kord: Y ¿Qué pasaría si nos escuchara?

Eli: Bueno… Es que… Probablemente… No estoy diciendo que es así pero… Podria ser… Sucede…

Pronto: Ya dilo de una vez

Eli: Es que… No le dije que seria una cita, así directamente… Mas bien, le dije que era una misión

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡Aahhjj! ¡Eli! –dicen con desaliento

Junjie: ¿Es una broma?

Pronto: No puede ser

Eli: Bueno, si me hacen ese favor, ¿Podrian irse? Le dije a Trixie que los envié lejos a una misión

Kord: Bien, te haremos ese favor, pero nos debes una

Eli: Claro

Los chicos se fueron y luego bajó Trixie, tenía el cabello suelto, su vestido era largo y traía guantes verdes y largos (como los de Elsa, pero verdes), que venían con el vestido, cuando Eli la vió solo se quedó mirándola con cara de tonto enamorado

Trixie: Eli ¿Nos vamos?

Eli: … Ah, si, nos vamos

Eli tomó su meca y se fueron los dos a la estación del tren, llegaron, se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron la "cita"

Trixie: Bueno, debemos identificar a los ladrones y detenerlos

Eli: ¿Ladrones?... Oh, si, cierto, los ladrones

Trixie: ¿Hay ladrones, verdad? ¿O solo lo hiciste para…

Eli: No, hay ladrones, debemos identificarlos y detenerlos

Trixie: De acuerdo

Al instante se pararon, disimuladamente para buscar a los ladrones, los cuales Eli inventó y no eran reales, sin embargo, en el tren realmente había dos ladrones que buscaban robar el tren, pero ellos dos no tenían ni idea, hasta después de unos minutos

Trixie: Bien ¿Y dónde están esos ladrones?

Eli: Ahh, Ahj… -respira profundo y decide decirle la verdad- Ok, Trixie, lo… Lo lamento… Yo… Inventé lo de los ladrones… Porque… Yo solo quería… Invitarte… A salir

Trixie solo se quedó impresionada

Trixie: ¿En serio? Me lo hubieras dicho, yo hubiera dicho que sí –dijo con una sonrisa

Eli: Bueno… Es que estaba algo nervioso… Además no sabía por dónde empezar –dijo avergonzado- Y… es que… Yo –se interrumpe al escuchar un ruido-

Trixie: ¿Qué pasa?

Eli: Escuché algo

Ambos miran al lado y ven a dos tipos, enmascarados, con un equipo para ¡Robarse el tren!

Trixie: ¿Y esos tipos qué?

Eli: Ahh, no lo sé

Trixie: ¿De verdad? Me parecen los dos ladrones que iban a robarse el tren –dice un tanto confundida y enojada-

Eli: Es que no lo sé, yo había inventado todo… ¿Lo que inventé resultó ser cierto?

Trixie: Bueno, así parece

Eli: Si es así… Debemos detenerlos

Trixie: ¿Se arruinó la cita?

Eli: No traje mi lanzadora… Habrá otro momento para una "cita" de verdad –dice un poco sonrojado

Trixie: Ok –dice con una sonrisa- Vamos por ahí –dice señalando un lugar

Los dos caminaron por el lugar, pero no se dieron cuenta de que era el escenario e iban a subir el telón, lo subieron y los dos quedaron en medio del público

Eli, Trixie: Uh oh

Todos los miraron y comenzaron a sospechar

Anónimo del publico1: ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen ahí?

Anonimo del publico2: Si ¡Hagan algo!

Trixie: No… Es que…

Anonimo del publico3: ¡Impostores!

Los ladrones al verlos, los reconocieron y les apuntaron, si no hacían nada, les dispararían

Eli: Trixie, debemos hacer algo… -le susurró en el oído

Trixie: Si, ¿Pero qué? –susurra

Ambos estaban acorralados, los ladrones iban a dispararles, Eli lo notó, así que lo único que podía hacer era actuar, ¿Pero qué haría? , lo único que podían hacer los dos y que ambos conocían… Eli empezó a cantar y sabía que, en cuanto Trixie escuchara cuál era la canción, ella lo seguiría

**Eli:** _The Word around me, Is lost in misery _

_The only good I've got in my life is you_

_No meaning, No other reason_

_When everything feels wrong I feel right with you_

**Trixie:** _So madly, desperate, deeply, obsessed_

_Your love is better than mine to me_

_Can I have this moment forever?_

**Eli: **Take me, To the beginning

_**Eli: You are what I believe **_

_**I'll live and die for you**_

_**This is all that I need**_

_**When nothing is real you are my truth **_

**Trixie**_**: In the darkness, you shine**_

_**Can you Keep me safe tonight**_

_**Eli, Trixie: When I'm down on my kness, you are What I Believe**_

_**Eli: **_When we started, whole-hearted

I never needed anything or anyone else

I was broken, you made whole again

The only one I trusted more than myself

**Trixie:**So madly, desperate, Deeply

I will live for you completely

Can I have this moment forever?

**Eli: **Take me to the beginning

_**Eli: You are what I believe **_

_**I'll live and die for you**_

_**This is all that I need**_

_**When nothing is real you are my truth **_

**Trixie**_**: In the darkness, you shine**_

_**Can you Keep me safe tonight**_

_**Eli, Trixie: When I'm down on my kness, you are What I Believe**_

**Eli, Trixie: Believe in your love, believe in your life**

**Believe that you can put me back together on the inside**

**Eli:** **Chase all the fear away**

**Eli, Trixie: Every time I speak your name**

**Eli:** Take me –you are What I Believe

_**Eli: You are what I believe **_

_**I'll live and die for you**_

_**This is all that I need**_

_**When nothing is real you are my truth **_

**Trixie**_**: In the darkness, you shine**_

_**Can you keep me safe tonight?**_

_**Eli, Trixie: When I'm down on my knees, you are What I Believe**_

Al terminar de cantar, los dos quedaron uno frente al otro con las manos juntas y sonriendo, todos aplaudieron y ellos solo se quedaron ahí en el escenario, juntos y felices, luego reaccionaron y se separaron sonrojados y siguieron a los ladrones por el otro vagón

Trixie: No sabía… Que cantabas

Eli: Yo… Tampoco sabia que cantaras tan bonito… Yo solo improvisé, era la única canción que conocía… Tu canción favorita ¿No es así?

Trixie: Si… Y… Gracias

Eli: No hay de que –dice sonriéndole

Ambos siguieron a los ladrones y, ya que Trixie era la única con lanzadora ya que Eli le dijo que era una misión y era una cita (Por eso no llevó la suya) Eli solo acompañaba a Trixie, cuando los ladrones llegaron se dieron cuenta de que solo eran dos mensajeros de Blakk, no ladrones, y eso fue decepcionante para ellos, pero en fin, solo se fueron al refugio y al llegar se encontraron con los chicos

Kord: Hola chicos

Eli, Trixie: Hola

Los dos adolescentes entraron al refugio a cambiarse y quitarse el atuendo, luego Trixie salió y se quedó afuera, nadie le dijo nada, ya que estaban muy ocupados preguntándole a Eli cómo le fue

Kord: Bien ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Rieron? ¿Se divirtieron? ¿La pasaron bien?

Eli: Creo que si…

Pronto: Ahj, qué amargado eres… Bueno son las nueve de la noche, hora de dormir

Eli: Iré en un segundo

Eli fue afuera para ver a Trixie

Eli: ¿Estás bien?

Trixie: Si, yo… Solo me relajaba un poco

Eli: Jaja, ¡Qué día! ¿No? –dice sonriéndole

Trixie: Y ¡Qué noche también! –dice sonriéndole y él se avergüenza por lo que pasó en la "cita"

Eli: ¿No vas a dormir

Trixie: Realmente no tengo sueño, me gustaría ir a un lugar tranquilo, solo que no sé a dónde

Eli: … ¡Yo sí! ¡Vamos! –dice mientras la tomaba de la mano- Será estupendo, solo cierra los ojos

Trixie: ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Eli: Te encantará

Cuando llegan al lugar Trixie se decepciona al ver que es el descenso

Trixie: El descenso, ¿Qué tiene este lugar?

Eli: Aún no hemos llegado –Eli dispara su babosa Crystalida que re-abre el agujero a la superficie, luego dispara a Berpy para subirse encima de él para llevarlos a la superficie

Trixie: ¡¿Iremos a la superficie?! –dice impresionada, nerviosa y algo asustada- Eli no, no lo sé, no creo que debamos ir, no estoy segura…

Eli: Descuida Trix, todo estará bien, estarás conmigo, confía en mi –dice mientras le daba la mano, ella lo piensa un minuto luego la toma, suben rápido a la superficie y al llegar al principio, al túnel, Trixie no parece sorprendida, pero eso cambiaría

Trixie: No veo que esto tenga nada interesante

Eli: Es porque estás viendo el vaso medio vacío –Eli abre un poco la alcantarilla para ver cómo está la noche y sonríe al ver el panorama- Mira esto

Ambos salen a la superficie y cuando lo hacen ven el cielo estrellado, la luna llena resplandeciendo la noche

Trixie: ¡Wow Eli, es hermoso!

Eli: Si –dice mientras él la miraba a ella

Luego, Eli lleva a Trixie al tejado de su antigua casa, para tener una mejor vista de todo

Trixie: Tenías razón Eli, esto es asombroso

Eli: Te lo dije –dice lanzándole una sonrisa

Trixie: Jaja… ¿Qué son todos esos puntitos en el cielo?

Eli: ¡Jajaja! Esos "puntitos" son estrellas, esferas de energía a kilómetros de aquí, en el espacio infinito que poseen luz propia y resplandecen todas las noches

Trixie: Wow…

Eli: Oh, lo siento, yo, ahj, pareciera que soy un profesor de astronomía

Trixie: No, está bien, no te preocupes… ¿Y la luna?

Eli: Esa de allá –dice señalando la luna-

Trixie: Es increíble –Trixie sonríe, pero luego, lanza una mirada de inseguridad y tristeza hacia abajo-

Eli: Trix, ¿Qué ocurre?

Trixie: Nada, yo solo… Ahhj –dice volteando la mirada al lado, evitando que Eli la mire a la cara-

Eli se acerca a ella un poco más y toma su mano, al ver esto, la chica voltea la mirada

Eli: Descuida, no te preocupes… Estoy aquí y puedes decirme lo que sea, y jamás, por nada en el mundo te dejaré sola

Trixie al oir esto se sintió segura, tan segura como nunca se había sentido antes

Trixie: Es que… De niña solo pasaba todo el tiempo penando si esto era real, imaginando como sería si lo fuera, y ahora aquí, nunca me había sentido tan tranquila, viendo las estrellas y la luna, ¡Son fantásticas! –dice con una mirada alegre- Y todo esto gracias a ti

Eli: -solo sonríe y mira hacia abajo-

Trixie: ¿Qué?

Eli: Que me alegra que sonrías otra vez

Trixie: ¿De verdad? –dice sonrojada-

Eli: No podría mentir sobre algo como eso

Trixie: Eli, solo me pregunto una cosa, tenías las estrellas, la luna y todo aquí arriba, ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte en BajoTerra?

Eli: Umm… Si tienes razón, aquí arriba está todo eso, y quizá aquí haya cosas que no hay en BajoTerra, pero en BajoTerra encontré algo que aquí arriba jamás hubiera podido encontrar no importa si buscara en cada rincón del mundo…

Trixie: ¿Qué cosa? ¿Lanzadoras? ¿Babosas?

Eli iba a decirle a Trixie que encontró cavernas, un troll, un topoide, algo como eso, para no decirle lo que verdaderamente era, pero luego vió los ojos de Trixie y se perdió en ellos, ella igual, entonces Eli habló, pero desde el fondo de su corazón y fue totalmente sincero… Accidentalmente (XD, "accidentalmente")

Eli: …Te encontré a ti –dijo aun perdido en sus ojos-

Trixie: Eli… -dijo acercándose a él

Eli: Trixie… -dijo acercándose a ella

Ambos se fueron acercando más y más hasta que sus labios estaban al fin juntos, se dieron un profundo beso bajo la luna y las estrellas que iluminaban la noche, un beso de amor puro y verdadero, duraron un buen rato y luego lentamente se separaron por falta de oxígeno

Eli: Trixie te amo

Trixie: Eli te amo

Luego pusieron sus frentes juntas lentamente con tal de devolver el oxígeno a sus cuerpos, luego de unas cuantas horas, decidieron bajar… Ya que era muy tarde y si se quedaban ahí (porque es lo que querían) los demás se preocuparían… Ya en el túnel, los dos, ahora ya novios, bajaron por el túnel y luego caminaron agarrados de mano hasta el refugio, aunque eran las 11:30 de la noche, tuvieron que soltarse porque los otros ya estaban montados en sus mecas para salir a buscarlos

Kord: ¡¿CHICOS?! ¡NOS TENÍAN PREOCUPADOS!

Junjie: ¿Dónde estaban?

Pronto: Si, estas no son horas de llegada, jovencitos

Eli y Trixie hablaron al mismo tiempo… No se les entendió nada, pero se sonrieron el uno al otro y fue tierno y adorable

Eli, Trixie: Ah, nosotros… Solo estábamos, por ahí

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¿Qué?

Pronto: Oigan ¿Qué están ocultando?

Eli: Na-da.

Trixie: Nada…

Accidentalmente y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, cuando estaban uno junto al otro volvieron a agarrarse de manos y los demás lo notaron

Junjie: Si, claro, nada ¿Y por qué se agarran de manos?

Eli y Trixie simplemente se sonrojaron y, bueno tuvieron que soltarse, mientras Kord, Pronto y Junjie, simplemente los miraban con rostros de confusión

Pronto: Confiesen

Pronto: Si, no finjan

Junjie: Bueno, yo no quisiera interferir, pero –Kord interrumpe-

Kord: Ah, Junjie no seas tan formal, además admite que también quieres saber

Los dos adolescentes solo se miran y sonríen

Eli: Bueno… ¿De verdad quieren saber?

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: Si, si, si, si ¡SIIII!

Trixie: Umm…. ¿De verdad?

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡AHJ DIGANLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Eli y Trixie volvieron a agarrarse de manos y se sonrieron el uno al otro, lo pensaron un momento y decidieron decirles (Bueno, era tarde o temprano, no pueden ocultarlo para siempre, XD )

Eli: Esta bien –dice mirando alegremente a su "novia"- Se los diremos, Trixie y yo… Estamos saliendo

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡¿DISCULPEN, QUÉ?! ¡¿SIGNIFICA QUE USTEDES DOS SON NOVIOS?!

Trixie: Si

Eli: Exactamente

Los dos lanzadores (Pronto y Junjie) solo se quedaron ahí con la boca abierta sin poder creerlo, mientras Kord solo se desmayó en el suelo

Eli: Ahh, quisiera saber por qué se ponen así, ni es para tanto

Trixie: Si, todo el tiempo hacen bromas y molestaban a Eli con que estaba enamorado y –Eli interrumpe-

Eli: Y ¿Ahora les sorprende de que eso sea cierto?

Pronto: … Ah, gracias al cielo, si solo se trataba de eso

Junjie: ¿De qué?

Pronto: ¿Qué no es obvio? Solo hablaron y aclararon las cosas, y seguro que no es cierto, es solo para que dejemos de molestarlos con eso, ¡Uff! Y yo que me asusté

Eli: ¿Crees que estamos fingiendo? ¡Es cierto!

Pronto: Si claro, ¡Pruebenlo!

Trixie: Sabía que lo dirías

Al instante, Eli y Trixie se colocaron de frente y se dieron un profundo beso (A ver si eso no es prueba de que son novios, XD) Y Pronto simplemente se quedó sin palabras, pero luego al ver a los dos adolescentes juntos, se sintió feliz por ellos, y Junjie, bueno no se mete en la vida de nadie, él solo se quedó ahí parado (Junjie se ríe pocas veces ¿no creen? .-. ) Kord estaba despertando, cuando los vio besarse, volvió a desmayarse, luego se separaron lentamente y se sonrieron el uno al otro

Pronto: Awwww, eso fue tan dulce, ¡Le legó al corazón a Pronto! Es tan tierno, adorable y lindo el amor, aaaawwwwww

Junjie: Ciertamente, mi querido amigo topoide, y chicos, les deseo felicidad para ambos

Eli: Gracias

Kord despierta, medio mareado y tonto

Kord: Chic-os ¡Apues-to que no adi-vi-nan lo que me soñé!

Trixie: ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué pudo ser? –dijo con un tono de "ya me lo imagino"

Kord: Jeje, ¡pu-es sí! Fue un sueño bastante loco

Eli: ¿En serio? –dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Y qué fue?

Kord: Soñé que tu y Trixie ¡Eran novios!

Pronto: Nnooo me digas –dijo con sarcasmo-

Kord: ¡Sí! Y que se besaron ¡Y tu estabas ahí Junjie! ¡Y tu Pronto! ¡Y yo! Y no podíamos creerlo

Junjie: Wow, que increíble –sarcasticamente hablando-

Kord: Muy increíble….. ¿Fue un sueño verdad? –dijo mientras le volvía la razón y el sentido común

Trixie: No

Kord: Ahh, ok… Espera ¿Qué?

Eli: Tan cierto como que mis ojos son azules

Kord: ¿Entonces tu y ella…

Trixie: Si

Kord: ¿Y ustedes dos se…

Eli: Correcto

Kord: Ah, bien solo eso… Creo que todos deberíamos entrar, ya es muy tarde, tengo sueño, fue un muy impactante día… O noche, además me voy a desmayar otra vez y me aseguraré de que me desmaye en mi cama… Buenas noches

Todos entraron, aceptaron ese simple hecho, fue así y así siempre será, hasta el fin de los días…

**Bueno, ese fue mi fic de San Valentín, espero que les gustara, ¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD! ShowDown-Slugterra, se despide, Adios! Cambio y Fuera...**


End file.
